1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a percutaneous needle, and more particularly to a dual-wings percutaneous needle that can be operated precisely and easily.
2. Description of Related Art
Computed tomography is used to scan a patient for biopsy, and a specimen of tissue will be taken from the patient and be examined by a pathologist to check diseases, such as cancers. A doctor will take a specimen of tissue from the patient by puncturing a conventional percutaneous needle into a patient's body at a desired position, angle and depth determined by the computed tomography. A laser angle guide assembly that disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. M370388, in U.S. Pat. No. 7/806,592 B1 and in U.S. application Ser. No. 10/327,011 can be used to generate a transverse laser beam and a longitudinal laser beam to form an alternating spot on the desired position to help a doctor to puncture the needle assembly into the patient's body during the specimen process.
However, during the puncturing process, the angle of the conventional percutaneous needle cannot easily aim at the transverse laser beam and the longitudinal laser beam of the laser angle guide assembly at the same time so that the angle for the conventional percutaneous needle puncturing into the patient's body also has to be dependent on the experience and the intuition of the doctor. If the puncturing angle of the conventional percutaneous needle has a large deviation relative to the desired puncturing angle, this will cause pain to the patient and fail to take a specimen of tissue and even to lead complications to the patient.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a dual-wings percutaneous needle to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.